


Trip Through Your Wires

by thedeadparrot



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's not going to pretend he fully understands how Jack can walk into a club and take whatever he wants, whether it be drugs or sex or violence, no matter how many times Jack tries to explain it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Through Your Wires

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a post-ep for 1x04: First Night. Many thanks to roga for the beta.

David's not going to pretend he fully understands how Jack can walk into a club and take whatever he wants, whether it be drugs or sex or violence, no matter how many times Jack tries to explain it to him. But David can kind of see why people are tripping over themselves to please him. Jack exudes a certain pull that's hard to describe. He acts like he can do anything, and he can. It's almost like the universe warps itself around him.

And when he looks at you, the universe bends to your will too. You are worth something. You matter. It's when he turns away, when he focuses on something else, that you're willing to do anything to get his attention back, to matter again.

There's some guy who's been stalking Jack all night, so desperate for Jack to _look_ at him, it's written all over his face. David feels bad for him, because even though David doesn't know Jack well, he knows Jack's not good at giving a shit about other people and what they want. David decides he doesn't want to think about that too much, so he turns back to Claudia, who's beautiful and who wants him. She listens to him like she actually cares about what David has to say.

"C'mon," she says, sliding her hand into David's. "Let's go back to Jack's. Everything should be taken care of by now." She presses her lips close to David's ear. "And his beds are very soft."

David lets her lead the way.

\---

Jack's apartment is all huge windows and soft, yellow light, and it's a little surreal to have Claudia in his lap on one of Jack's beds. She wraps her arms around his neck, leans in close to kiss him deep and filthy and wet, the way she did back in the alley.

David could sink into it, could use her to forget about the Court, about Michelle, about Eli, about everything, but he yanks his head away instead. "I'm sorry," he says. "I can't."

Claudia pouts and presses a hand against his cheek. "But we're having so much fun."

David pushes her away as gently as possible. This doesn't feel right, like it's a betrayal of some sort, even though Michelle's clearly not interested and Jack practically handed Claudia over on a plate.

"I'm sorry," David says again as he leaves.

\---

Jack's still upstairs when David heads out, and the sun is just above the horizon. He only makes it a few blocks before he stops. He feels like he should go back, apologize. He's left everything unresolved. There's something he needs to say to Jack, but he doesn't know what it is. It rests at the tip of his tongue, the pads of his fingers.

He's five blocks away when he finally makes up his mind to head back, turning on the ball of his foot. This is something he needs to do. When he gets back to Jack's apartment, he finds Jack downstairs again, sitting on one of the couches, staring at a blank wall. Jack is still in the same clothes he wore last night, the purple T-shirt and black jeans. His eyes are red and his forehead is creased, displeasure written on every line of his face. Then he sees David and smiles, wryly, and David feels the heady rush of Jack's attention once again. "If you're looking for Claudia," Jack says, "she's already left. Sorry."

David's not entirely sure why he's back, either. He feels rooted in place by Jack's stare, a strange giddiness welling up inside him. He hasn't slept in a while. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he says. He's here for something, but it's all tangled and mixed up. He can't figure out what it is.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Okay," he says, and with Jack's eyes on him, David really does feel like he could do anything. He steps close and reaches out touch Jack's face, rubbing his thumb along the discolored skin of Jack's cheekbones. Jack doesn't stop him. In the pale light of morning, he looks younger, no longer larger than life. David holds his breath. This is big and new and different, and he's not under any illusions that Jack doesn't bite. He could turn on David in an instant.

Jack stands up, so quickly David yanks his hand away. He's overstepped his bounds. He remembers, vividly, the expression on Jack's stalker, the brief flashes of yearning on his face when he thought no one was looking. David's blown it. Jack's about to kick him out and never talk to him again.

But then Jack leans in close, brushing his lips across David's, the barest hint of touch. It's almost a kiss, and David feels a curl of _wantwantwant_ in his chest, heady and disorienting. He grabs at Jack's elbows, steadying himself.

Jack's eyes are focused on David's face, and his expression is clear and intense. "You better not be fucking with me, Shepherd," he says. David's about to insist that, _no, no, he's not. he wouldn't_, but then Jack's got a hand in David's hair, and he's pulling their mouths together. Jack kisses the way David thought he would, sharp and fierce and devastating. He takes his time, drawing it out, but David wants more. He wants to see Jack taken apart, wants to see Jack as desperate and turned on as David feels.

David's hard, and to be perfectly honest, he feels like he's been hard ever since Jack kissed that girl right in front of him, watching her slide her arms around his neck and bite down on his lip. David remembers what it was like to see, to turn away, because anything else would mean giving up too much.

But right now, Jack's tongue is in his mouth. David has nothing to lose by grabbing Jack's shirt and pulling him close so their bodies are pressed together. He can reach out and _take_, the way Jack does so effortlessly.

He pulls back for a moment to catch his breath before leaning in again, and this time it's _him_ kissing Jack, _him_ pulling Jack's bottom lip between his teeth the way he's wanted to all night. Jack stutters a breath into David's mouth. It's hotter than David would have ever imagined.

Jack suddenly shifts his weight, knocking David off balance so that all he can do is stumble onto a couch. And then Jack's standing over him, a challenge in his eyes. "You didn't sleep with Claudia," he says. "Why are you here?"

"I just--" David says, trailing off because he doesn't have the words to explain himself.

Jack leans in close. "Just a tourist, then?" he asks. "Seeing the sights? The local color?" His breath is warm on David's skin.

That makes David bristle. "No," he says. "That's not--"

"Doesn't matter," Jack says, cutting David off. He presses the heel of his palm against David's crotch, and the sharp pressure on his cock makes David hiss through his teeth. "I'm going to have fun either way." Then Jack's on his knees, shoving David's knees apart, his fingers quick on the fly of David's jeans. "You've never done this before, have you?" he asks, his voice soft and dark. He pushes David's boxers aside, freeing David's cock. "But you've thought about it. At night, when you're alone, staring at the ceiling and wondering what it would be like."

Jack's lips are close to David's cheek, David's ear, and David digs his fingers into the cushions of the couch. He's having trouble breathing. This whole thing is a rush, like he's the center of the universe, like he's the center of _Jack's_ universe.

"Wondering what it would be like with another man's hand on your cock," Jack continues, his fingers wrapping around David's dick in the most perfect fucking illustration of his words ever. "Jerking off to the images in your head." Jack slides his hand impossibly slow on David's cock, and David turns his head to stare at the wall, because he can't-- he can't look. "Did it feel wrong? Dirty?" Jack asks. "Did that just make it better?" He adds a vicious little twist at the end of his stroke that makes David want to claw a hole in the couch, makes David want to shove Jack back so that he can rub off on Jack's thigh.

"No," David manages to gasp out. "C'mon. _Please._" He's so close.

Jack takes pity on him and speeds his hand up, his own breath becoming ragged. "Not a saint, huh?" he says. His head dips down so that he can lick a wet trail down David's neck, and David shivers at the feel of it.

Then Jack bites down on David's collarbone, and in the sharp flare of pain, David comes all over his shirt, his pants. His body feels wrung out, emptied. He wants to kiss Jack again.

But Jack pulls away as David's still trying to catch his breath. His expression is closed off again, annoyed and displeased, and he doesn't meet David's eyes. The bruises on his face look darker than David thought they did earlier. "Get out of here, Shepherd," Jack says, a snarl in his voice. "Go back to my sister."

In the blink of an eye, David doesn't matter anymore.

He wants to say something, _anything_, to get Jack to open up again, but he doesn't have the words. He can only watch as Jack walks up the stairs to his room without another glance back, leaving David behind.

\---

When David heads back to his apartment, the sky is beginning to turn a brilliant shade of blue as the sun peeks out from between the skyscrapers. The sunlight is beginning to creep inside the windows of his apartment, and David thinks about Michelle, the soft, sweet press of her lips against his own, the sight of all of Shiloh celebrating peace.

He does his best not to think about Jack.

 

FIN.


End file.
